Grumblemon
Group: Evil – Level: Hybrid – Type: Variable – Attack Techniques: Seismic Sledge, Jack in the Box Grumblemon is the Legendary Warrior of Earth, created through the Human Spirit of Earth, and is one of the five warriors in the service of Cherubimon. Overconfident, insulting and resentful of authority, Grumblemon can fabricate stone mallets from the earth beneath his feet, and also possesses the Beast Spirit of Earth, allowing him to Slide Evolve into'Gigasmon'. Previously made aware that the DigiDestined had acquired the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors by some Minomon'''minions, Grumblemon first came into contact with the children when he was attempting to locate the '''Fractal Code of the'KaratsukiNumemon'’s mountain. He had captured all their females in an attempt to ransom the location of the code from the rest of the KaratsukiNumemon, but then went looking for heroes to help them, and recruited the DigiDestined – save for'Koji', who was operating on his own at the time and stumbled onto Grumblemon’s cave and the captive females, only to be blindsided by Grumblemon and thrown off the mountain. He soon teamed up with the other DigiDestined, only to have them reveal to the KaratsukiNumemon that they were Legendary Warriors, which led them to believe that they were in league with Grumblemon. Capturing them, the KaratsukiNumemon attempted to exchange them for the females, but Grumblemon had no interest in a trade and attempted to destroy the kids. Realising their mistake, the KaratsukiNumemon freed them, and in the battle that ensued, Grumblemon was sent tumbling down the mountain by'Beetlemon'’s Thunder Fist. However, the attack also exposed the mountain’s Fractal Code, and Grumblemon then stunned the kids by revealing his Beast Spirit and becoming Gigasmon. Distracted by this shocking turn of events, the kids were defeated, and Gigasmon consumed the Fractal Code, shattering the mountain and scattering the DigiDestined. When he next arose, Grumblemon was attacking a Gotsumon settlement in the Forest' 'Kingdom, in search of a Spirit'''nearby. As Gigasmon, he defeated '''Lobomon in a brief battle, and then ran across the remaining DigiDestined, becoming Gigasmon again and thrashing them, stealing Zoe’s Spirit of Wind. Lobomon proceeded to lure him away, and in the course of the battle, the new Spirit was unlocked – the Beast Spirit of Light, which allowed Koji to become'KendoGarurumon' and defeat Gigasmon, knocking him off a cliff into the ocean. Shortly, Grumblemon emerged from the waves, and used a strange powder to animate earth and rocks into a Golemon, with which he attacked the fortune telling festival that the DigiDestined were visiting, jeering the kids as they fought Golemon. However, once their combined might brought Golemon down, Grumblemon became Gigasmon again and claimed'Tommy'’s Spirit of Ice before being forced to flee by the sudden arrival of BurningGreymon – in actuality, Shamanmon, who had become possessed by the Beast Spirit of Flame. Takuya was able to save him and take the Spirit, leading to another clash with Grumblemon in the forest. Fighting to control the Spirit’s power, Takuya was eventually able to defeat Grumblemon, reclaiming Tommy’ Spirit and robbing Grumblemon of his Beast Spirit, but he recovered and escaped before Zoe’s Spirit could be saved. Smarting from the defeat, Grumblemon returned to the headquarters of his fellow Cherubimon-allied Legendary Warriors, and – after a lambasting for his recent actions, running around on his own to try and improve his standing in Cherubimon’s eyes – led the group after the DigiDestined, eventually arriving at Seraphimon’s castle at the Forest Terminal. After a brief battle in which Seraphimon was regressed to a Digi-Egg, the DigiDestined escaped via an underwater tunnel, through which Grumblemon and Arbormon pursued them. Cornering them in an sub-oceanic cavern containing a stranded Whamon (trapped there when Grumblemon had previously absorbed a portion of the coastline), Grumblemon created a veritable army of Golemon, which the DigiDestined were able to smash through, allowing Beetlemon to take the fight directly to Grumblemon. Leaping to attack the kids, Grumblemon was struck down by Whamon’s Blasting Spout, which also unleashed J.P.’s Beast Spirit of Thunder, which Whamon has previously eaten. Using the Spirit, J.P. became MetalKabuterimon and destroyed Grumblemon, reclaiming Zoe’s Spirit, and taking Grumblemon’s for his own. Grumblemon’s data was purified, freed from the corruption Cherubimon had wrought on it, and sent to the Village' of'Beginnings as a Digi-Egg. Much later in the DigiDestined’s adventures, when the Royal Knights threatened the Digital World, the kids faced these powerful foes at the Village of Beginnings, where the eggs of Grumblemon and the other formerly-evil Legendary Warriors rose up and combined with their Spirits, temporarily restoring them to life to help defend the village. Alas, although they helped repel the Knights, they were unable to stop them from scanning the village’s data. Grumblemon and the others faded away again, but the kids now knew they were no longer on the side of evil When the time for the final confrontation with Lucemon came, the spirits of all ten warriors appeared to the kids, giving them the strength to fight on. With Lucemon’s Wild Mode defeated, Grumblemon and the other warrior spirits then manifested to deliver the final series of blows that destroyed his Larva Mode. Grumblemon first appears in shadow in '“Ladies and Gentlemen: The Beetlemon.”''' He first appears in full in the following episode, “A Molehill Out Of A Mountain.” His voice is supplied by Derek Stephen Prince.'' '' '' Name: To “grumble” is to complain. Category:Antagonists